


I, My, Me and the Sparda Twins: A Visual Novel

by tweese



Series: Devilish Pleasures [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Doujinshi, Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Saniwa - Freeform, Visual Novel, doujin, nurse and doctor, visual art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweese/pseuds/tweese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 is up~complete</p><p>Nurse x Doctor version.<br/>You are a senior Nurse in a Medical-Surgical ward.  You can decide on being with either Dante or Vergil.<br/>We'll see how this goes.  It's a work in progress and I will add some artworks as I go along.<br/>Who will you choose?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A typical morning

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to edit some typos and have not updated the artworks yet.
> 
> Please let me know what kind of art you would like. I'm having a hard time since the 'reader' can look like anyone so I don't know what sort of poses the twins will be doing.  
> Please help XD. Sorry but I'm not an exceptional artist, but I can try.

You are a senior Nurse in a Medical-Surgical ward at (hospital name)  
0645

Another morning shift and you enter the staff room prior to endorsement/handover that starts at 0700 from the night staff.  You do a final prep of yourself with your compact mirror and fixed your (H/C) hair in a bun/ponytail.  As you placed your belongings in your designated locker, you remove all necessary nursing paraphernalia.

"Good morning (Y/N)."  Mary greeted you as she entered.

"Good morning Lady, how are you?"  You knew she hated being called Mary since you have been friends since Nursing School.

"You know I'm not really a morning person, but I do love to work with you as the nurse in charge/head nurse."  She gave out a tired yawn. 

"Hey ladies, good morning~" Trish enters the room.

"Hey girl, you're a.m. too?"  Lady asked excitedly and gossiped with Lady.  
You smiled and thought that it would be a great day ahead amidst the chaos that awaits you every typical morning.

0720  
After the endorsement/handover...You and the morning staff did the rounds. 

0730  
You settled on the front desk beside the Lucia who is the ward’s receptionist, sipping her morning tea. She was always half-an-hour early. You piled some documents and studied the patient’s information list for pre-op procedures, post-op instructions, discharges, bed admissions from Emergency and among other things. You scribbled some notes on your list and filed the charts back in order. You checked the consultant’s list for new referrals and noticed two names which made your stomach flutter within and slightly part your glossy (Lip/C) lips. 

“You seem to be in high spirits all of a sudden (Y/N).” Lucia mischievously grinned.  
Both Dr. Vergil and Dr. Dante Sparda have patients in your ward today. Two most eligible and gorgeous bachelors are fawned by most female & male staffs. Dr. Vergil is a highly skilled and trained Interventional Cardiologist and is well renowned for his achievements in cardiac research and development. His twin counterpart no less is as handsome and seductively charming. Dr. Dante is a well-sought after Plastic/Cosmetic surgeon. His clients need to wait and book months to be on his list since he spends more time on recreation than work. The waiting list never ends. 

You have had a crush on (Vergil and/or Dante) for many years since you started working in this hospital. They were still in medical school and started their internship here until they became specialists. Not that they would be interested with someone like you. Surely they would have been dating more attractive women, yet you felt content seeing them around and acknowledging your work and efforts. They’ve always treated you and your colleagues fairly and respectfully.  
While you enjoyed a few moments of reverie…A young white haired gentlemen wearing a white gown was rushing towards your desk, quite frazzled as he fixed his tie.

“Nero, how’s it going?” Lady patted him on the shoulder.

“Um…Good, I guess…” He swallowed.

“Let me know if you have some inquiries. I’m looking after some of his patients.” Trish winked at his as she headed for the medication room.

“(Y/N), I have to see Dr. Sparda’s patient referral list. You know how he is during patient rounds.” He sounded frantic.

“You poor boy…” Lucia came over to fix his tie and his disheveled fray hair.

You laid the charts under Dr. Vergil Sparda on the counter top for the young intern. Six weeks under Dr. Vergil’s guidance in his specialty is a serious matter. This week was his final one before the next rotation which is Plastics.

“You’ve been working really hard Nero. You’d make a great doctor one day.” You encouraged.

“Thanks (Y/N).” He smiled sincerely.

0830  
Across the hallway, a tall man with a crisp white overcoat that draped over his burgundy collared shirt with a matching black satin neck tie. Over his broad shoulder he carried a brown leather messenger bag. He glided his long fingers against his snowy fringes, parting it more to his right. His bright blue eyes gleamed intensifying his fine features. Your heart skipped a beat at his breathtaking God-like beauty. 

A pat on Nero's shoulder made his hair tingle and he shuddered and looked up at his senior consultant.

"G--ood morning to you Dr. Sparda. I'm Nero one of the interns." He bowed and gave out his hand.

"Good morning to you kid. Look I'm not as overly stern as my brother so just chill." He shook his hand in a friendly manner and grinned.

"Pleased to meet you then Dr. Sparda. Excuse me but I need to read some charts." His muscles seemed to relax and he continued with his work.  
Dante averted his gaze at the lovely faces of the morning staff.

"My, the gang's all here! How's it going (Y/N), you're as young and pretty as ever." He walked inside the Nurse station and sat beside you placing his bag on the floor. 

"I'm good thanks Doctor." You smiled pleasingly and handed him Ms. XX chart (Get a grip, you thought. He smells so good...Ahhh)

"Always one step ahead. C'mon (Y/N), Dante is fine. No formalities." He smirked and accepted the chart opening it.

"Hey, Dante! You still owe me lunch after you lost that bet we made." Lady passed by the counter top with her palms pressed down.

"Okay okay, sheesh Lady. I'll let my secretary drop it by at noon so just give her a call which you'd like at the cafe." 

"Oh Dante, you always loose at bets. You have terrible luck." Trish sat down with her pile of charts.

Dante gave a heavy sigh...Then another Doctor approches the station. His hair was alike Dante's yet smoothly slicked back with only a few stray strands over his temple. His striking blue eyes gace a different persona than that of his twin. You eyed at him, his graceful strides and dignified look made him like a prince. He exuded elegance and sophistication. Vergil was wearing a gray collared shirt with a matching dark blue tie under his white overcoat. A Cardiac Litman Stetoscope hung over his shoulders and he carried a black leather suitcase. 

"Good morning everyone." He greeted genuinely and nodded at his brother.  
The staff greeted in response. You noticed that Nero became pale white like a ghost.

"Hey bro, I was just about to do my rounds and wanted to refer a patient to you."

"That's fine Dante. Miss (Y/N), kindly prepare the chart for Dante's patient. I'll do my rounds first with Nero." He spoke in a very soft and calm tone and smiled at you. You nodded approvingly.

Trish handed out the patient's charts she's looking after for Vergil to inspect. The three proceeded to the patient's room. 

"Now Nero, tell me about this patient and the reasons for his referral..."  
Meanwhile back at the desk, only you and Lucia were there. Dante left to assess his patients with Lady.

"You know (Y/N), I think Vergil kinda likes you." 

"W-what? Of course not, he's just really nice."

"Oh no my dear, just you. I've noticed with the way he talks to you. He's not a man of many words but it's different when you are around. I'm here when your'e not on and he's just...really serious and stern."

"Oh..." You looked down on your lap. You know your cheeks are flushed red behind your pink blush on. Regardless, you still feel unworthy to be in a relationship with Vergil. He deserves better and a man such as him would have high standards. You felt happiness to be around them and share a friendly and professional relationship, nothing more. 

"They're both single." The red-haired receptionist called out your name softly and gave you a warm smile.

"A girl can dream Luce." You smiled back and prepared the chart and notes for Patient XX, and waited for Vergil.


	2. Which path will you choose? (Art Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point you will have to ponder decide which twin your heart desires...
> 
> Art-Insert

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/ver%20dan%20dr2_zps9ye72yog.jpg.html)

Chapter 3-Dr. Dante Sparda and You

Chapter 4-Dr. Vergil Sparda and You


	3. Vergil and You Part 1-The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You desire the older twin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with the art my dear readers, I'm still trying out and experimenting with a manga-style visual novel

You hear Vergil's voice from the hallway, footsteps coming closer to the station.

 

"I look forward to your final case study report at the end of the week Nero before you start your next rotation..."

 

"Yes Dr. Sparda."

 

Dante returns to the counter top with Lady as he piles up the charts and makes his final progress notes.  Vergil and Nero joins the two.  

 

"Miss (Y/N), may you please accompany me for a moment."  He spoke calmly, looking into your (E/C) eyes.

 

"Yes Dr. Sparda."  You replied respectfully and followed him to the other end of the hallway.

 

"So Nero, tell me when are you off next?  That is, if my brother will give you a passing mark."  Dante nudged him with a lopsided grin.

 

"Um, well...I'm heading to Plastics...I...--"

 

"Oh great!!!  Looks like I'll be seeing you for a month then...Hmm, your preceptor..."  Dante rubs his stubble, enjoying the thoughts in his head on the plans he would have for this intern hes taking a liking to.

 

Nero felt that his agony has just started.  Vergil is stern and stoic but his brother, the total opposite seems to be quite unpredictably scary now...Oh boy.

 

Vergil went inside the vacated medication room with you entering first as he opened the door for you.

 

"Miss (Y/N)-"  He paused.

 

"Yes Dr. Sparda?"  You asked.

 

"Please call me Vergil, we've known each other for a long time."

 

"Well, you can drop the Miss before my name as well."  You smiled.

 

"Hmm...Fair point..."

 

You noticed a bead of sweat from his brow, did he seem a bit uncomfortable?  What did he want from you then, you wondered quite innocently.

 

"(Y/N)."  Vergil hands out the patient chart he was carrying all this time with a note attached to it and your name then exits the door hurriedly.  Did he just looked even paler?

You gazed at the small note with your name on it and decided to read it...

 

~Dear (Y/N), If I can have at least some of your time when you get off work,

I'd like to talk something very important to you in my office.

Respectfully yours, Vergil~ 

 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/vergil%20note_zpsnnnkddvy.jpg.html)

 

 


	4. Dante and You Part 1-The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You desire the younger twin...

You hear Vergil's voice from the hallway, footsteps coming closer to the station.

 

"I look forward to your final case study report at the end of the week Nero before you start your next rotation..."

 

"Yes Dr. Sparda."

 

Vergil returns to the counter top with Nero as he piles up the charts and makes his final progress notes before leaving the ward.  Dante arrives shortly after and scribbles some notes. 

 

"So Nero, tell me when are you off next?  That is, if my brother will give you a passing mark."  Dante nudged him with a lopsided grin.

 

"Um, well...I'm heading to Plastics...I...--"

 

"Oh great!!!  Looks like I'll be seeing you for a month then...Hmm, your preceptor..."  Dante rubs his stubble, enjoying the thoughts in his head on the plans he would have for this intern hes taking a liking to.

 

Nero felt that his agony has just started.  Vergil is stern and stoic but his brother, the total opposite seems to be quite unpredictably scary now...Oh boy.

 

"Here you go (Y/N), Catch up with you later."  He winked at you, looking into your (E/C) eyes.

 

"Yes Dr. Sparda."  You replied respectfully.

 

"Just Dante~"  He smirked and handed the patient's chart out to you with a note on it before whistling himself out of the area.

 

You gazed at the small note with your name on it and decided to read it...

 

~Dear (Y/N), If you don't have any plans after work,

I'd like to talk something very important to you in my office.

Respectfully yours, Dante~ XOXO

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/dante%20letter_zpsucfoxcp3.jpg.html)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be much appreciated ^^


	5. A Private Consultation-Vergil and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to visit Vergil in his office after you got his note...  
> fluff~

You decided to keep the note for yourself away from the prying eyes of your colleagues. Your shift ended at 15:00 and packed up your belongings.

"See you tomorrow ladies." Trish waved at you.

"Hey, why don't you join us for some coffee, we are going to this new cafe by the beach." Lady asked.

"Maybe next time girls, got some stuff to do." You declined their offer.

"Shame, you'll miss out on the hot guys sunbathing." Trish gave you a pouted look.

"I'll live. You girls enjoy." You smiled.

Bye!

You made your way to Dr. Vergil Sparda's office. Still pondering what he needed to speak with you personally. Yet you'd never miss a moment to see his handsome face. You were smitten and gushed with his image in your mind. Upon entering the office, you were greeted by his secretary 'Nela' Angela who greeted you cheerfully and offered some drinks and a seat. It seems he was attending his last patient for the day. You waited patiently while you drank your (choice of non-alcoholic drink).  
Moments later, the last patient exits his office grattitutdely with a prescription with Vergil opening the door kindly for (him/her). You looked up to meet his gaze with your cup empty.

"Glad you could come (Y/N), please come in." He gestured and waited for you to enter before he shut the door. The blinds were shut from inside, keeping the room private from outside. Behind his desk were another set of glass windows, blinds partly open letting some sunshine and a view of the courtyard below. 

"Please make yourself comfortable, would you like something else to drink?" He asked politely.

"Umm...May I have some water please?" You asked shyly.

"Of course." He walked towards the right and fetched a bottled water inside the mini-fridge.

You studied his office. Everything was arranged accordingly and ever so neatly. Books filled up in an enormous bookcase. You eyed a picture frame on one table between his plaques of achievements.   
It was the three of you. Dante, you in the middle and Vergil. Gold medals dangling from their necks looking in high spirits. It was when they represented their medical school during their final year for an inter-school competition. They nagged you to accompany them since you were on a day off. You did of course and cheered them on.

Vergil handed you the bottled water and clasped the frame from its place with a placid smile on his face. You took a sip from the bottled water.

"I remember this like it was yesterday." He replied.

"I know, we were so young back then." You sighed with nostalgia.

You both were silent for some seconds.

"Oh by the way, what was it you wanted to talk about?" You asked curiously meeting his gaze. 

He returned the frame to its place. Clear blue eyes piercing with your (E/C). With gentle hands Vergil took the bottle away from your grasp and placed it on the table, he held yours within his large palms, bringing them close to his chest. You cleared your throat in anticipation and uncertainty (You hoped he's not mourning from a loss, God forbid). Vergil inhaled deeply and parted his lips, with a serious look on his face.

"(Y/N), would you like to have coffee with me some time? At your convenience of course." 

"(That was it?) Um, sure I'd love too. You didn't have to go all this trouble telling me you know." You sighed of relief.

"Well, there's more..." His hand held yours in place a little tensely.

"Eh?" You gave a look of surprise.

"I'd--like to take you out on a date."

(Holy shit! Your insides exploded)

"You mean like a date-date?" You raised a re-affirmative eyebrow at him.

"(Y/N), I'm not entirely good with these sort of things, but yes, if you put it that way. Well that's if you are not seeing someone else. Oh God, I haven't asked you if   
you were single." He released his grasp abruptly and turned around clenching his fists out of sheer embarrassment. 

You felt sorry for him being in this state which wasn't entirely his forte. You reached out for his arms from behind and intrepidly embraced his waist, sheer might and the moment allowed you to lean your head against his back. He was quite tall and he smelled really good like freshly bloomed roses in the morning...

"Vergil, I'd love too." You replied sincerely. Heart fluttered and your mind lost in a state of euphoria. If this was a dream, you wished it never ended.   
His breath hitched, taken aback by your response. Your tenderness and warmth was something he longed and yearned for many years before summoning up the courage to vent out his feelings for you. He shifted to meet you face-to-face with a wispy look on his eyes. You eyed him intently before he met your embrace and cupped your head against his chest.

"I've always liked you a lot (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more art. I'm sorry I can't work that fast and chapters are short XD.  
> Vergil is so challenging to write, I'm so sorry if her is OOC...


	6. A Private Consultation-Dante and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to visit Dante in his office after you got his note...  
> fluff~

You decided to keep the note for yourself away from the prying eyes of your colleagues. Your shift ended at 1500 and packed up your belongings.

"See you tomorrow ladies." Trish waved at you.

"Hey, why don't you join us for some coffee, we are going to this new cafe by the beach." Lady asked.

"Maybe next time girls, got some stuff to do." You declined their offer.

"Shame, you'll miss out on the hot guys sunbathing." Trish gave you a pouted look.

"I'll live. You girls enjoy." You smiled.

Bye!

You made your way to Dr. Dante Sparda's office. Still pondering what he needed to see you personally. Yet you'd never miss a moment to see his handsome face. You were smitten and gushed with that smug look in your mind. Upon entering the office, you were greeted by his secretary Nevan who greeted you kindly and offered some drinks and a seat. It seems he was attending his last patient for the day. You waited patiently while you drank your (choice of non-alcoholic drink).  
Moments later, the last patient exits his office grattitutdely with a prescription. Dante chuckles in his usual carefree self opening the door kindly for (him/her). You looked up to meet his gaze with your cup empty.

"Hey, glad you could make it (Y/N), please come in." He gestured and waited for you to enter before he shut the door. The blinds were shut from inside, keeping the room private from outside. Behind his desk were another set of glass windows, blinds partly open letting some sunshine and a view of the courtyard below. 

"Please make yourself comfortable, would like some water?" He asked politely, knowing you usually have some water after drinking flavored beverages. He was always observant and accommodating.

"You know me pretty well." You replied. He smiled at you.

"One sec babe." He walked towards the right and fetched a bottled water inside the mini-fridge.

You studied his office. There wasn't much decor or anything. His office desk (might need a bit of tidying) was laid in between the far end of the room, an examination bed, a comfy leather couch and a table on one side with a few picture frames. He was the sentimental twin. You eyed a picture frame on one table between other collected memories of his youth. 

It was the three of you. Dante, you in the middle and Vergil. Gold medals dangling from their necks looking in high spirits. It was when they represented their medical school during their final year for an inter-school competition. They nagged you to accompany them since you were on a day off. You did of course and cheered them on.

Dante handed you the bottled water and clasped the frame from its place with a pleasant smile on his face. You took a sip from the bottled water.

"I remember this like it was yesterday." He replied with a reminiscing tone.

"You guys wouldn't stop nagging me to go with you." You sighed with nostalgia.

You both paused for some seconds lost in thought...

"Oh by the way, what was it you wanted to talk about?" You asked curiously meeting his gaze. 

He returned the frame to its place. Clear blue eyes piercing with your (E/C). With gentle hands Dante took the bottle away from your grasp and placed it on the table, he held yours within his large palms, fingers intertwining. You cleared your throat in anticipation and uncertainty (You hoped your not in for one of his devious pranks, Poor Nero flashed in your mind). Dante took a deep breath and parted his lips, with a serene look on his face.

"(Y/N), I really-REALLY- like you a lot and have ever since the three of us became good friends. And-well, I'd like to take you out on a date." He scratched the back of his head reflexively. 

(Wait what? Is he serious?) "How do you even know that I'm not dating anyone?" You pouted and released his grasp from your hands and folded them, looking away in a tsun-tsun fashion.

"Well, I kinda asked the girls (referring to Lady, Trish and Lucia). And I'm really serious..." His hand held yours again trying to get your attention. 

"I would have thought you were dating a lot of women. Why me?" You probed. (You already knew the answer but you enjoyed the upper hand for once.

"Is that how people think of me these days? Just playing around women? Ouch...Well maybe in my youthful days but I'm not like that anymore." He retorted.

"I know. You are the most endearing and kind person I've known, despite how awkward I am...I guess the women are drawn to your charming and flirtatious attitude."

"You are a very kind and down-to-earth person. That's why I'm attracted to you. You have no idea how special you are to me." He threads his long fingers along your (H/C) fringes gingerly.

(Holy shit! Fireworks in your belly) There was silence between you and you eyed him intently.

"Dante...I'd love to go out with you." You replied sincerely. Heart fluttered and your mind lost in a state of euphoria. If this was a dream, you wished it never ended. 

His breath sighed with relief from your long awaited response. Your tenderness and warmth was something he longed and yearned for many years before summoning up the courage to vent out his feelings for you. He folded his long arms bringing you in a warm embrace and cupped your head against his chest.

"I've always liked you too Dante." You shut your eyes hoping to never wake up from this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy I just love to giving Dante a hard time hehehe.  
> I'm currently making art for the next chapter sorry I got none for this one since I just could not think of any...


	7. Part 3-First Date with Vergil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vergil go out for a dinner date

You both decided to meet at (Street Name) which is near the train station. Vergil wanted to pick you up at your apartment address but you most humbly declined the offer, to which he discontentedly agreed, save a long argument with you. You arrived at said place few minutes before the appointed time, a crossing away from him. He was standing alone keenly eyeing out the crowd for you. You gushed at the thought of him patiently waiting for your arrival as you hid your face within the bustling crowd waiting to cross over.

He noticed you as you neared him a few meters away. You were wearing (Choice of outfit). Vergil's eyes gleamed at your breathtaking beauty. You had the same reaction to his dashing and refined self.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/vergdate_zpsfhswb74j.jpg.html)

 

"(Y/N), you look beautiful and radiant as ever." He smiled.

"Th-hank you, Vergil." Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment since you weren't used to getting compliments especially from a man such as Vergil. 

"Shall we?" He bent his elbow out for you and you snaked yours timidly and gazed up at this fine tall gentleman.

"So, where are having dinner?" You asked as you both walked with Vergil taking the lead.

"It's a surprise my dear."

You curled your arms around his a little tighter. Being this close around you sent a tingle down his spine but you didn't know that. He still remained collected and calm. Yet you enjoyed every second of being around him, this closeness and warmth, hoping this evening will never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is short since I'm having a writer's block, but I did put a lot of effort into the art T^T  
> feedback is loved


	8. Part 3-First Date with Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dante go out on a dinner date

You both decided to meet at (Street Name) which is near the train station. Dante wanted to pick you up at your apartment address but you adamantly declined the offer, to which he discontentedly agreed, save a long argument with you. You arrived at said place few minutes before the appointed time, a crossing away from him. He was standing alone keenly eyeing out the crowd for you. You gushed at the thought of him patiently waiting for your arrival as you hid your face within the bustling crowd waiting to cross over.

He noticed you as you neared him a few meters away. You were wearing (Choice of outfit). Dante's eyes gleamed at your breathtaking beauty. You had the same reaction to his charming and handsome self.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/tweese_chan/media/dandate_zps8xchdkbz.jpg.html)

 

"Damn (Y/N), you look so hot and sexy. Feels like I've won the jackpot." He bites his lower lip as he undressed you with his eyes.

"Shhh...Don't say that in public." You nudged his shoulders as your cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Can't help it babe." He smirked and bent his elbow out for you and you snaked yours, meeting his icy blue eyes. Aren't you the lucky one.

"So, where are having dinner?" You asked as you both walked with Dante taking the lead.

"It won't be a surprise if I told you." He teased. You sighed but did enjoy his cocky side feeling more unrestrained outside your workplace.

You curled your arms around his a little tighter which sent a tingle down his spine that got his attention. He released his arm from yours and affectionately wrapped it around your shoulder, bringing you closer. You snuggled within his tender embrace; shutting your eyes for a moment, hoping this evening will never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have so much thoughts in my head but I can't put it into writing. XD  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this short Visual Doujin.
> 
> I couldn't find any involving a reader so I decided to make one.  
> Thank you for all the support.


End file.
